EVIL KYU
by rae in
Summary: apa jadinya saat si evil kyu ultah nih o   o jeng...jeng...jeng.. *plak* baca aje ye critanya kkk


EVIL KYU ;)

* * *

><p><strong>CAST:KYUHYUN<strong>

**GENRE : HUMOR**

**BUAT READER... sorry ye kalo critane gajebo, bikin pusing , trs muntah2 nanti minta tanggung jawab si evil kyu aje ye *plak***

**kkkk**

**semoga nih crita berkenan di ente2 semua *author lagi mulai gila*kkk**

**^-^v**

**my ff just for fun ;) **

* * *

><p>"HUAAAA…. Hiksss…hikss…hiks…."teriak kyuhyun yang berjalan kearah Ommanya yang bernama Chullie (a.k.a Heechul)<p>

"Waeyo kyu ? kau sangat ribut.."tanya ommanya dengan celemek warna pink bergambar tom & jerry yang tergantung dilehernya.

"Omma, hiks.. Sung..sungmin.. mati…"tangisan Kyuhyun tambah besar walaupun dia udah berumur 22 tahun tapi tetep saja sikapnya masih kekanak-kanakan (author geleng2 kepala)

"MWO.. kenapa dia bisa mati begitu saja ? nasib malang menimpa anak muda jaman sekarang"ucap ommanya panik sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"dia mati gara-gara jatuh dari lantai dua, terus waktu aku liat dia sudah tidak hidup lagi.."ucap kyuhyun yang masih menangis.

"sekarang dia dimana? Kenapa kamu tidak membawanya kedokter ?"ommanya masih panic dengan berita tersebut.

"disana omma,"kyuhyun menunjuk lemari besar yang ada di ruang keluarga tersebut.

"dokter mana mungkin bisa menghidupkannya lagi, dokter itu nggak pandai *author :wuiss sok tau luh*"lanjut kyuhyun menghadap ommanya lagi.

"MWO, YA, KYUHYUN KENAPA KAMU TARUH DILEMARI… CEPAT KAMU BAWA DIA KESINI," Bentak ommanya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan mengambil sungmin yang ada dilemari.

TOK..TOK…

Chullie omma membuka pintu tersebut, dan diapun kaget saat melihat sungmin berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya.

"annyeong ahjumma"sapa sungmin dengan melayangkan senyum manisnya.

"SE…SE…SETANNN"teriak chullie omma dan membanting pintunya.

"adaapa omma ? tadi itu siapa?"tanya kyuhyun.

"INI GARA-GARA KAMU KYU… SEHARUSNYA KAMU MEMBAWA SUNGMIN KERUMAH SAKIT, SEKARANG DIA GENTAYANGAN DI DEPAN RUMAH KITA" bentak ommanya lagi (author: Bu chull santai…santai tarik nafas dalam-dalam keluarkan.., Readers: author gila, itu chullie bukan mau lahirin,)

"MWO! Coba aku lihat"ucap kyuhyun yang berjalan kearah pintu rumahnya, dia penasaran sekali mana mungkin sungmin bisa bergantayangan. Kyuhyun membuka pintunya.

*kreekkk*

"annyeong kyuhyun…"sapa sungmin, melambaikan tangan

"annyeong hyung ayo masuk…"ucap kyuhyun mempersilahkan hyungnya masuk.

Chullie omma berjalan mendekati kyuhyun dan menariknya.

"YA Kyuhyun kamu sudah gila ? dia hantu kenapa kamu suruh dia masuk?"tanya ommanya ketakutan.

"dia masih manusia omma, kalau nggak percaya ayo ikut aku"ajak kyuhyun menarik ommanya keruang tamu.

Ommanya duduk disebelah kyuhyun dengan tampang yang ketakutan.

"annyeong ahjumma"sapa sungmin

"a….ann..yeong.."ucap ommanya kyuhyun terbata-bata ala ajis gagap *plak*

"sung…min , katanya kyu..hyun ka..mu su..dah.. ma..ti?"tanya ommanya kyuhyun

"mwo? Aku masih hidup ahjumma, Ya! Kyuhyun apa yang kamu katakana ke ommamu ? masa aku sudah mati ? aku masih hidup,masih imut,ganteng,keren dan…"sungmin masih mengoceh tentang ketampanannya.

"stop… aku nggak pernah bilang kamu mati.."ucap kyuhyun tanpa bersalah.

"YA! Terus tadi kamu bilang sungmin mati itu siapa?"tanya ommanya bingung.

"ooh.. itu.. hiks..hiks.. sungmin, psp yang diberikan sungmin hyung. waktu ulang tahunku tahun lalu dia mati jatuh dari tangga dan sekarang dia nggak hidup" kyuhyun menangis lagi meratapi pspnya yang sekarang ada diatas tangannya dalam keadaan psp sudah mati,lecet,layar pecah dan parah sekali .(author: ya ialah klo mati mana mungkin hidup -.-")

*PLETAK* chullie omma melayangkan pukulan ke kepala kyuhyun.

"auu.. sakit omma"kyuhyun menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang sakit itu.

"YA!kamu itu sehari saja jangan membuat masalah dan jangan membuat omma mu jantungan, kamu taukan omma sudah hamper kepala 4 dan appamu si Jung soo tidak ada dirumah, jadi omma yang ngurusi kamu" chullie ommapun menuangkan isi hatinya.

"mianhae omma… kyu kan udah cinta mati sama sungmin jadinya aku nggak rela begitu saja sungmin meninggalkanku"kyuhyun mulai mengeles. (author: dasar EVIIILLL)

'hoeeekk…'ucap sungmin dalam batin.

"hyung, kyu minta beliin psp yang baru dong. Buat ulang tahun kyu besok.. ya..ya…"kyuhyun memelas didepan hyungnya dengan memasang wajah puppy eyes.

"aiissh, anak ini. Sungmin ssi jangan kamu turuti kemauan anakku yang evil ini"chullie omma menyarankan sungmin.

"Omma, aku evil gini kan juga turunan dari omma dan appa. Jangan segitunya sama kyu. Kyu kan baik,ganteng,suara emas… dan.."

*PLETAK* sekarang pukulan datang dari seseorang disamping kyuhyun.

"YA! Kyuhyun… kamu jangan seenaknya mengatakan seperti itu.. jaga sopan santunmu"ucap Jung soo yang ternyata appanya kyuhyun sudah ada di samping kyuhyun sesaat kyuhyun belum menyelesaikan ucapannya tadi.

"Appa, annyeong"kyuhyun menyengir kearah appa nya tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"dasar anak ini.."ucap jung soo pelan.

"oh iya, ngomong-ngomong. Hyung kenapa kesini?"tanya kyuhyun yang dari tadi mengacangi sungmin.

"ah? Ooh itu, jangan lupa besok ada acara di kampus jam 10 pagi itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan."ucap sungmin

"ooh," ucap kyuhyun yang hanya ber'ooh' saja.

"kalau begitu aku mau pamit pulang dulu, ahjumma, ahjussi dan kyu. Sungmin pulang dulu. Annyeong"sungmin melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumah itu.

"HYUNG JANGAN LUPA BELIIN AKU PSP TERBARU PENGGANTI SUNGMIN YA" teriak kyuhyun dan sungmin tidak membalasnya.

*PLETAK* jitakan datang lagi dari arah ommanya.

"YA OMMA, jangan memukulku terus. Nanti rumus matematika di kepalaku bisa hilang semua" ucap kyuhyun sang sok pinter (padahal pinter matematika) di depan ommanya.

"biarin saja hilang, gara-gara rumus matematikamu, kamu jadi sering bermain PSP (?)dan satu lagi nggak ada PSP baru ingat.."bentak ommanya meninggalkannya.

"OMMA…. Jangan begitu.. hidupku hampa tanpa PSP.."Kyuhyun terjatuh dan menangis.

THE END


End file.
